Problem: Simplify the expression. $8x(-5x+3)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8x}$ $ = ({8x} \times -5x) + ({8x} \times 3)$ $ = (-40x^{2}) + (24x)$ $ = -40x^{2} + 24x$